Deja Vu
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Neji woke up from a realistic dream. In his dreams, Tenten dies. Now he'll do everything to keep her alive. Even if in the end, He'll be the one to die. Whoa, Deva Vu. Who is Asuma? One shot, NejiTen. NejiXTenten. Character death. Romance and Angst.


**One shot story! **

**I got the idea out of the movie, 'If Only'**

**I hope you like it.**

**BTW, If you are reading my story, 'Love is Ouch!' there is an important update that needs to be read. TY**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Neji's POV

I woke up smelling the sweet scent of my wife. Perfectly happy, I love her. Hyuga Tenten, I love her, she's everything I can ever have. We just did it last night, that's why I'm naked and her hair is messy. She moaned as I moved around the bed, I brushed her hair lightly with my fingers and looked at her angelic face.

She smiled widely while her eyes are still closed,

"What are you doing?" She said facing the other way, clearly, wanting to sleep more.

"Why, I can't brush my wife's angelic face?" I teased, I lay back down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, and she giggled

"That tickles stop it" She said in between giggles. She tried her best not to laugh.

"Really?" I asked wrapping my hands around her waist deeper until my fingers can reach my own elbows, I laughed along with her.

"Stop it" She said laughing "Neji" She said, I stopped, she turned around as faced me, "You are so immature" She whined as she wrapped her arms around my neck

"Said the girl who's acting like a kid right now" I smirked at her. She gave me a long face but grinned widely and kissed me.

I rolled to get on top of her, but she rolled again, we fell on the floor still kissing, my back landed on the carpeted floor. I don't mind, it was soft, her body was pressing against mine

"I like being on top, just so you know" She said in between kisses, "but we have to stop, you have work, get your butt to the shower, now" She rolled off me and stood up, she offered her hand and I took it.

I took a shower for 5 minutes; I stepped out the bathroom and smelled my breakfast. It smelled like traditional Japanese breakfast. I love it.

"Don't forget our date later" She came out behind me wrapping her arms on my chest and lips on my neck. I turned around and kissed her.

"I won't forget… I promise" I broke the kiss as I ate breakfast. I savored the flavor and keep it with me forever, as much as I can.

"Ouch" I heard her say; I quickly went over to her by the stove. "I burned myself" She showed me her two fingers, a kind of hard skin appeared and reddish and brownish color mixed together.

"You better be careful soon" I said examining it. I grabbed ice from the freezer and wrapped it around a towel. "Here, just to make thing better" I placed it around her fingers, she winced a little bit but I told her it's going to be okay.

"Thanks hun" She took the towel off my hands and did it by herself.

"I have to go, don't do anything stupid today… Be better once I get home." I said taking my coat from the coat rack and placing it on me. I grabbed my bag, I placed it on one of my shoulders, it fell down to my waist and left.

I started walking to work; I walk the busy streets of Tokyo. I waddled around trying to get pass the people bumping into me. One was running that person hit me, I fell to the ground. My wrist hit a fire hydrant, my watch got destroyed.

My Tag Heuer watch (It's a really nice and expensive watch, around$2,000 or more) that Tenten gave me for our anniversary last year. The mirror was broken.

'_Damn it, Tag Heuer watches cost a lot, what am I going to tell Ten?' _ I thought as I stood up and took my watch off. I placed it in my bag and continued to walk.

As I got to work, I sat down on my chair by my office. I can't stop thinking about the watch. I know it cost Tenten $3,000.

I sighed, I called my assistant and asked for coffee, I got to my computer and looked at the few reports I have and other simple materials I usually start with.

My assistant, Sakura, brought the coffee; she tripped on a wire while holding the hot coffee. She fell on her hands and knees without the coffee in her hands anymore. I felt hot liquid my pants and shirt, I flinched in the pain. I ran next to the AC and blasted it on high. Ah, nice and cool.

"Neji-San, I-I'm so sorry, I- I'll go grab you a new s-shirt and jeans… do you need, umm, b-boxers? I'll go home and grab some, don't worry… I live nearby" Sakura stuttered.

"All of the above" I said taking off my shirt. Sakura looked for a second and bowed down and off to her house to grab clothes.

First, Tenten got burned, then, I broke the watch, now this… great, and I wonder what's next…

I heard my computer emitting an electric sound. I looked and saw a few sparks, I went over and noticed coffee been spilled also. I closed it and made it stop for a second.

I feel like I'm going to be dead. I'm fired for sure, I have many important documents in that computer and I can't bother to lose it.

Can't this day get any worse?

A few minutes later, I noticed a shadow from my door blinds.

Sakura came in with a bag with clothes inside it. I grabbed the shirt with coffee on it and gave it to Sakura. I started taking off my pants.

"Whoa!" She reacted quickly as she moved a few steps backwards and hit the door; she winced in pain as the binds hit her back.

"I'm just giving you my pants, I'll take care of the boxers… don't worry" I stopped her as I helped her back from the pain.

"Okay, that's a relief" She wiped her sweat from her forehead and sighed deeply.

"Now go to the laundry room at the basement, wash and dry it please" I asked politely.

I fully took off my pants and gave it to her. I waited for her to walk out and out of my sight; I closed the door blinds until it was dark enough no one will see me. I quickly changed boxers. I never bothered to think of changing in the bathroom, it was just a far walk from here.

I slipped the pants on; I slid on the shirt also. I opened the blinds; I noticed a shadow running away from the office.

At the end of the day, I grabbed the clothes from the dryer and stuffed it inside my bag. I walked back to home; I got many things in my mind, the watch, dinner with Tenten, and maybe getting fired. I can't stop thinking. I got home and noticed the TV off and Tenten wasn't there to greet me hello and kissing my neck.

I silently took off the coat and placed it on the rack. I went to the kitchen, there was many stuff left there. Tenten never leaves the house dirty, especially the kitchen. I walked over to the bathroom and saw her dress for tonight still on a hanger by the towel.

I started to get worried; I quickly rushed in to the bedroom and saw Tenten under the sheets. I sighed in relief, she's fine. For a second, I thought something bad happened to her. I wrapped my hands around her

"Hey, are you okay?" I whispered in her ear. She placed the covers on all of her body facing away from me. "Ten, what's going on?" I hugged her more tightly.

She stood up and went to the bathroom, I watched her walked away. I noticed some tears on the pillow and blanket that can be seen clearly. Has she been crying, but why?

I attempted to open the door but it was locked. I knocked while calling out her name. I got really worried, maybe she found out about the watch?

"Come out Tenten, tell me what's wrong" I knocked softly.

"I hate you, go away…" She yelled as I heard her sobs

"What, why?" I asked as I tried opening the door again.

"I married the wrong person, I hate you, and you just used me!" She continued to yell. What is she talking about?

I grabbed one of her hair pins and tried to trip out the lock. I don't seem to feel her fighting to close the door. I finally opened it after 15 minutes, I noticed her throwing up at the toilet, and she flushed it, wiped her mouth and faced me.

She attempted to run away but I stopped her by pinning her to the wall.

"Ten, tell me what's wrong… we can talk about it" I told her, she wouldn't calm down

"You want to know what's wrong. After two years of marriage, now you cheat on me with your assistant Sakura?" She yelled attempting to break off from my grip

"What are you talking about? Nothing is happening between us" I raised my voice

"Stripping in front of her is a whole new level Neji!" She continued to yell. Soon, she held her hand to her head; I know immediately she was getting dizzy.

She nearly fell to the bathroom floor but I caught her before falling fully. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bed. I placed her at her side of her bed, I touched her forehead, and she didn't feel hot. I covered her with the blanket and tucked her in.

I walked outside our house, it was still bright, and it was only 5PM

I noticed a taxi parked at our house (Do they have taxis in Japan? Just imagine a Japanese Taxi or something) the driver smoked a cigarette and came near me.

"I heard some yelling up there, everything good?" He asked, I don't even know him

"Yeah, just had a fight with my wife recently, came down to grab some fresh air but I see you're smoking a cigarette" I said as I looked at his cigarette. He laughed it off.

"Listen kid, married couples always have fights… I had a fight with my wife once… the fight ended up, one of us dying" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and pat it.

"You're wife died?" I asked, one of them… he could've just said his wife died, clearly he was here… standing in front of me

"Maybe, maybe not" He laughed it off. "Look, I'm sorry for parking at your property, I'll pay you just to have a spot here" He said reaching out his pocket and wallet. Before he could open it, I stopped him

"It's fine, keep your money…" I said, "See you around, I'm Hyuga…" I said but her cut me off

"Hyuga Neji… Your wife told me this morning, we met… I'm Sarutobi Asuma" He said as he gave me a nod.

I walked back inside the house and noticed how Tenten is doing. I looked at our room and she was in her sleeping form. I decided to sleep next to her after the rough day. I'm sure once I wake up, I'll see her and I'll tell her the whole truth and only the truth.

I woke up with a figure of Tenten crying and placing her own money and clothes into her bag. I quickly got up and tried to stop her. She quickly ran to the door, her small figure can run faster. I can keep up but she didn't bump into the tables and chairs as she ran by downstairs unlike me.

She opened the door to the outside; she quickly stopped a taxi passing by. I tried my best to keep up.

I ran faster, they both stopped at the stoplight and it was my chance to go and get her again. But I stopped. Why, I saw Asuma waving goodbye to me with a smile on his face. It wasn't a smirk or anything; it was just a nice, warm smile.

The car continued to drive when suddenly, another car hit the taxi. The taxi Tenten is in, smoke emitted out. I quickly ran as fast as I can. I moved and opened the car doors and looked for Tenten. I saw the driver's seat and noticed nobody there; I looked around and saw red liquid at the back seat. I cussed.

"Tenten" I carried her body out, the smoke was blocking my view and flowing through my lungs giving me a hard time to breathe.

I fainted as I got out, fire started to ignite, before I can close my eyes I saw Asuma, he was waving goodbye or hello at me with a smile. Fire caught up with my foot. I held Tenten tight in my arms.

"I won't let go" I said before I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and two nurses started talking, 'He's awake' 'Call the doctor'

"What the… where am I?" I asked as I sat up and noticed, my feet are covered in bandages.

"Please stay still" The nurse tried to place me back down to the bed

"No, I need to see my wife" I said starting to get worried.

She quickly let go of me and backed off. "Let me help you up" She said offering a hand.

"What's wrong, what happened?" I said as I took her hand. She remained silent and led me to another room. It was plain white with regular hospital stuff. I saw a body on the bed, it was Tenten's body. I quickly limped over; my feet seem to be stopping me because of the burn.

I didn't see any wires around her, just her body in the bed, with a blanket that goes up to her neck. I dug my face into her neck whispering 'Wake up'

"Ten, it's me, Neji… wake up, come on" I said, I placed my hand on her heart and didn't feel a beat. No, it can't be… she's not dead… impossible.

"Come one Ten, wake up, stop joking…" I said as I wiggled her around.

"Sir…" A deep voice said, I turned around and it was a doctor. "We did everything we can" He apologized.

The day at the hospital went seriously bad, 911 (In Japan please) came over just to stop me from raging. I can't let Tenten die just yet, I was too late. I went home and flopped into the bed. I smelled Tenten's side of the bed, smells just like her. I received numerous phone calls during the night but I ignored it. I soon fell asleep.

Tenten's POV

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard Neji said, I rolled down to the floor screaming as well. I grabbed the covers to hide my naked form. Yes, we just did it last night, and it was amazing. But now, he's screaming like it did his first time doing it and not knows anything.

"Neji, what in the world is wrong?" I yelled to stop him. I stood up and went next to him.

"Ten, you're alive" He hugged me tight and almost crying and panting hard.

"Of course I'm alive…" I hugged back. I stood up and grabbed the robe from my bed side and went back to bad and laid my whole body on top if his.

"I… must be a dream" He sighed "Déjà vu" He said as he rubbed his forehead.

I kissed him and slapped his cheek lightly to tell him to wake up.

"Get up, you need to go to work" I got off him and onto the kitchen to cook breakfast; he went to the bathroom to take a shower. I thought of what was wrong with Neji when he woke up. I decided to cook him a traditional Japanese breakfast. Tonight is going to be amazing; he's taking me to a fancy restaurant tonight.

I felt something bad coming up from my stomach going up, I quickly went to the other bathroom and kneeled down to the toilet and vomited out. I wiped my mouth,

I kept on thinking I might be pregnant. I'll wait until Neji goes off to work and I'll go out to get a pregnancy test at the pharmacy at the store.

I placed the food for Neji at the table and he came out with messy hair still drying off. He sat down and smelled the food. I smiled because I'm glad he likes the smell of it, and I'm sure he'll like the taste.

I went over to the kitchen again and grabbed ingredients for Neji's lunch. Neji came in the kitchen and opened the stove for me before I did.

"That was unexpected, what happened in the dream… Tell me, so I know what to look out for?" I said as I placed the pan on the burning stove. I seem amazed after I said Déjà vu, it felt weird

"I just don't want you to get hurt" He said as he helped me up with cooking.

"Okay then… Are you done with breakfast" I asked as I grabbed the knife and started mincing a few veggies. Neji took the knife from me and minced it. I looked at him as if he was mad and crazy; he should be eating his breakfast and reading his newspaper.

I placed the minced ingredients in the pan but my finger seems to press on the pan, I winced in the pain. Neji quickly wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and walked next to me to examine the burnt finger.

"I told you, you might get hurt" He said walking over to grab ice and wrapped it around a small towel. He walked back and pressed it on my finger, I winced a little.

"Thanks Hun" I kissed him lightly.

"I have to go" He said walking to the table and eating the last pieces in his plate. He grabbed his coat and bag and kissed me lightly.

"Wait you're…" I got cut off by the door closing on me.

I walked by the kitchen and grabbed Neji's plate and placed it on the sink for now. I took a quick shower and grabbed Neji's lunch and placed it inside a lunch bag.

I walked outside and saw a taxi with a man smoking a cigarette

"Hello" The owner of the taxi greeted.

"Hi" I said hi back

"Do you mind if I park my taxi here? I'll pay if you want" He offered grabbing his wallet out of his pocket.

"I don't mind but talk to my husband about it. My name is Hyuga Tenten, my husband's name is Hyuga Neji" I said stopping him from grabbing his wallet

"Sarutobi Asuma, are you going somewhere? Maybe I can take you there, for free?" He offered.

"Sure, I'm just going to the pharmacy by the street" I pointed at which direction "Then I'll just walk after wards" He opened the door for me and I stepped inside.

He drove to the pharmacy and left me his phone card. I slid it inside my bag, he waved goodbye with a smile.

I went inside and strolled down, I saw a pregnancy test, I grabbed two just in case one is wrong. I paid for the two and went to the bathroom by the market nearby.

I peed on both pregnancy test at the same time since I don't have a cup to place my pee on to dip the second pregnancy test (Weird huh)

I waited for the results; I took a deep breath, positive on both.

I know Neji loves me and I'm sure he's ready for a child.

I walked out the stall and continued to walk to Neji's office shivering nonstop.

I noticed Sakura walking by the halls blushing, I hid myself. I noticed she was carrying Neji's clothes. What the… Neji, Sakura, his clothes, together.

I walked by Neji's office and noticed the door closed and door blinds close, I couldn't see what's inside. Damn it.

I quickly ran away as fast as I can, waited outside the building as I called Asuma to pick me up. I waited, he opened the door for me and keept me warm and comfortable inside the taxi as he took me home.

I thanked him for the ride. I went to the house and flopped onto the bed and looked at the pregnancy test. Damn it, now that I'm pregnant, he cheats on me?

It was almost 4, I cried on the bed all day. At 5, Neji came home, I felt really strange out.

"Tenten, I'm tired… I've seen this all before." He said as he hugged me

"Okay, so now, you're about to throw up" He said, I did feel like throwing up now. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and threw up, he was right behind me. "Now, before, I didn't stop you, you locked me out and we had a fight" He said as in maybe he really did see this before.

"Okay, in the dream or whatever… I saw you being burned by the stove, I walk out the house and I break the Tag Heuer watch you gave me, Sakura spilling coffee on my shirt…" I couldn't hear the other words he was saying anymore

"Neji… leave me alone" I felt dizzy and I fainted.

I woke up with Neji by myside. He was sleeping; I shed a tear and started placing my own money inside a bag and same with clothes.

I noticed he started to wake up, he quickly got up and pinned me to the wall. "No, don't leave me please" He said being desperate.

"Nothing happened between me and Sakura, a while ago at work, she grabbed me coffee, I made sure she wouldn't trip and spill coffee on me since that is what I saw in my dream. She placed it on the table but I hit it by myself for being stupid. I asked her to go and wash my clothes" I stopping her tears as she is still pinned to the wall.

"Neji… I-I'm sorry, I should've seen you first before having any other things in my mind… it's just, I'm nervous you'll leave me and the child" I said revealing something important.

"I'll never leave you… and wait what?" He freaked out

"Neji… I'm pregnant" I spilled as I looked into his eyes.

"I did not see this coming" His lips twitched into a wide smile, he picked me up and twirled me around in the air laughing along with me.

"How'd you know you're pregnant?" He placed me on the bed.

"I bought a pregnancy test at the pharmacy this morning" I told him "Neji… tell me, what did you see in your dream last night?" I asked curiously. I never heard the other reasons because I fainted.

"Long or short story?" He asked.

"Short… get right through it" I said

"You never gave me a chance to explain about me and Sakura, you just run out the house, into a taxi and then… you died" He faced me; he was on top of me with a sad face. I grabbed his head and rubbed his cheek with my thumb facing his eyes.

"You won't lose me" I said to make his sadness go away.

"Thanks… so, do you still want dinner at the restaurant?" He asked.

"Here is fine, I'll cook up something… what do you want?" I asked him, I pushed him off me and went to the kitchen. He told me what he wants.

"I'm just going to grab fresh air" He walked out the house. I peeked through the window and saw Neji talking to Asuma; he was still smoking a cigarette.

I watched the two talks, I'm thinking, Neji is okay with Asuma parking our spot. I saw Asuma taking out his wallet but Neji stopped him.

I love the view of looking at my husband laugh for once again; it was just a stupid misunderstanding. I should've gone to them first before having other thoughts in my mind.

I soon heard a car shriek, I looked over the window more closely, there was a car driving insanely. It seems like it was headed towards Neji and Asuma.

Asuma looked at me and smiled with a wave goodbye.

Then, a car went to our lawn, where Neji is standing and talking to Asuma.

I cussed; I turned off the stove and removed all my cooking garments. I ran towards the outside, to the lawn.

"Neji, Neji!" I called out but no response. I can only see smoke coming out from the car. I moved a few light pieces to search for Neji.

I looked at where Asuma is supposed to be but, he wasn't there. Neither is his taxi. I looked backwards and forward that maybe he drove off. Jeez, why am I thinking of this when my husband just been bumped hard by a raging car.

I went over to the driver seat and noticed Asuma , dead, in the driver seat.

But how is that possible, he was standing with him. He was smiling at the moment.

"Who are you, what have you done to my husband!" I yelled and cried at the same time.

I looked at him and pointed at a direction, maybe he's over there. I went under the car and saw red stains all over it. I started to become extremely worried.

I found the body, I pulled him out of there, smoke was filling my lungs at the moment, but do I care right now, no. I care about saving Neji.

I pulled him out and out of the smoke, I panted hand. I placed my hand on my womb.

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine" I talked to my baby inside as I cried seeing a bone trying to pierce through his skin and blood all over him.

_Flashback_

"_You never gave me a chance to explain about me and Sakura, you just run out the house, into a taxi and then… you died" He faced me; he was on top of me with a sad face. I grabbed his head and rubbed his cheek with my thumb facing his eyes._

"_You won't lose me" I said to make his sadness go away._

_End of Flashback_

"Neji, hun, wake up… come on, you can't leave me now… we're going to have a baby remember" I tried waking him up as I slowly felt dizzy from the smoke. Hard deep smoke.

"Come on, no time for jokes Neji" I still tried even if I was feeling weak. I can't hold it, but a tear fell down my face. I crawled to him chest and laid my head there. I cried in his chest. Nothing, I can't feel his warm touch, his breathing, and his heartbeat.

He's gone.

"I wish this moment would last forever" I cried harder into his chest, he was gone now. I can't believe I was so stupid.

The next thing I knew is I was in the hospital. I quickly ran over to where Neji is I asked people around me.

I finally went to Neji's room; I laid my head next to him. No more brething, he is gone.

"I love you hun" I stood up.

"Sorry Mrs. Hyuga, we did everything we can. It's just… it's too late" The doctor came up behind me.

"Thank you doctor" I said not facing him

He left.

I stayed there all day.

When visiting time is over (I know she's a patient but can go home now), I went home.

I went to bed alone, praying to God, this is all a dream and none of this ever happened. I wished this is just another Déjà vu like Neji's.

I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day; I looked over Neji's side of the bed. I sighed, he wasn't there.

"Tenten…" I heard a baritone voice

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending.**

**I don't think I'm going to make a sequel to this. It's hard to think of one. But I'm willing to reconsider if you send me some ideas on a sequel **

**TY**

**-DP **


End file.
